Missing Thoughts
by kaybet
Summary: Third part to the Lost in Translation series, and hopefully the last. Will the mystery of the little girl be revealed? And what will happen since the last cliffhanger?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who... Yet..**

**The BBC must not know of my plans to take over...**

***rubs hands* eheheheheheh**

**Oh, and by the way, Terminal Decay is not on this site, it is on Teaspoon and an Open Mind, o . whofic. c o m (remove the spaces!)**

**Whilst there, you can either go through their very long list of Tenth Doctor or Torchwood Categories, or you can just search it up or Unslinky(the awesome author) or the TD series, which is the series it's in. **

**It is an adult rated fic with adult themes in it! (Including but not limited to: Smoochie smoochie time, why must you hurt the Doctor so, and Jack Harkness) And last warning, it is VERY long, which is part of the reason why I've been delaying working on anything.**

**Because why would you work when you can read, or sleep and wallow in self misery about life (particularly turning eighteen and being thrust not-so-gracefully into adulthood when I don't even drive)?**

**Also, I've been writing(trying to) an actual novel, so there's my other excuse.**

**And btw, it's birthday, so I'm giving this to you, because I always give people something on my birthday(I have no idea why... Maybe to say thanks for putting up with me?) so please review!**

_The Ponds_

"Doctor, I don't understand... What happened? Where's River and that little girl?" Rory asked as he sat down against the wall, absentmindedly pulling Amy closer to him and wrapping his arms around her sleeping form.

The Doctor paced around the small room, having already searched for any exit. There was only one door, which seemed to blend completely with the wall until the Doctor pointed it out, and there was nothing else, not even vents. "Hm... What?" The Doctor asked, deep in thought.

"Where are River and the little girl?" Rory asked again.

"The little girl? Well, I doubt she ever existed..." The Doctor said as he looked at one of the walls, his eyes trailing up to the ceiling. "Probably just a bug in the system... Or maybe even my mind subconsciously fighting it... I don't know, probably won't ever find out."

"But I don't get it... The little girl was trying to kill us... She did kill us." Rory pointed out.

"And by killing us, we woke up." The Doctor pointed out. "If she was a glitch in the system, someone taken from my past, just like Torchwood, then it was a helpful glitch. If whomever did this manages to get us back in, I doubt that they would allow the glitch to continue."

"Did you know it was a dream?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, I actually know English." The Doctor said as he sat next to Rory. He and the nurse shared a look before the two started laughing, Rory's chuckling waking Amy.

"Oi, I'm trying to sleep..." Amy mumbled and Rory chuckled again. "Stop laughing and turn off the lights..." She whined.

"Sorry Pond, no light switch." The Doctor said as Amy opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Blimey, what did you do to my neck?" She asked as she sat up, rubbing the side of her neck. She looked at the Doctor once, then to Rory, then back at the Doctor as she pulled herself out of the Roman's arms and hugged the Doctor. "I thought you were dead..."

The Doctor chuckled. "It's going to take a lot more than a dream bullet to stop me."

Amy kept hugging him. "A dream bullet...? What happened?"

"It was all basically a computer simulated dream." The Doctor assured her. "Nothing that happened there actually happened."

"So River's safe, yeah?" Amy said as she reluctantly pulled away to wipe away a tear. "We're safe?"

"As for being safe..." The Doctor paused and scratched the back of his head. "I very much doubt it. Whoever has us trapped here knows what they're doing, so it's likely that they're coming back to 'deal' with us now."

"Okay. Where's River?" Rory asked, repeating his earlier question.

The Doctor stared at him blankly. "Who's River?"

**Sorry about the short chapter, but you know me... I like to end on a cliff hanger...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do have a reason for not posting in forever, and it mainly has to do with life getting in the way and the stress of graduating soon.**

**Oh, and Smiths Kidnapper, be at my place with the package at 8 o'clock tonight. You're welcome. **

_The Ponds_

"...River Song?" Amy asked, looking at him

The Doctor looked blankly at her. "I've never heard of her... Is she one of your friends?" He asked.

"You don't remember... Wait..." Rory paused and tried to think. "Doctor how old are you?" He asked, hoping that they just had met a younger version of the Doctor.

"I'm a thousand and twenty three, why?" He asked, still clearly confused.

"Then why don't you remember River?" Amy asked.

"Because I don't. Who are you talking about? Was she a friend that came along?"

"No, she's our daughter!" Amy said loudly, going over to him. "How did you possibly forget her?"

"Wait, you have a daughter?" He asked. "Oh! Congratulations, you two! I always knew that there'd be little Ponds running around." The Doctor said with a broad smile. "Please tell me you left her at the babysitters and didn't bring her along..."

"She was in the dream with us." Rory said. "She must be here too..."

"Really? I don't remember anyone else in the dream besides you two and the Torchwood crew."

"She's about this tall," Amy paused, waving around her own height, "Has blonde really big hair?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "No... Nothing. I don't think I recognize her..."

Rory sighed. "Okay, we'll figure this out later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Well, how are we suppose to do that, Rory? The door's locked, unless you have a sonic screwdriver hidden somewhere, we can't get out! We have to wait for whoever to come by and open the door." He snapped, one hand going up to his head.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, going over to him.

The Doctor waved her away. "I'm fine, Pond. Just a headache."

Rory followed in his wife's footsteps and went over to the Doctor. "Are you sure? You've gone pale. Well, paler." He said, noting that his skin almost seemed to match the white tee he was wearing.

"Ponds! I. Am. Fine." He said, enunciating his words.

"At least sit down." Rory said, putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor looked at him and shook his head. Both Rory and Amy gave him a familiar stern look, and he gave in, sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall.

Amy joined him, sitting on his left while Rory slid down the wall to sit on his right. "We're going to get out of her, okay?" Amy said to both her boys.

"We have to wait for whoever to come by and open the door." The Doctor repeated from earlier.

Rory sighed. "We know, you've said that already..."

The Doctor turned his neck to look at him. "Have I?"

"Yes."

"I think I would have remembered if I had said that. Time Lord, Rory." The Doctor replied, rolling his eyes.

Rory thought for a second on what to say next, but Amy beat him to it. "That's just what-"

But she stopped as the door hissed open and slid away from the blank, white wall.

**Ehehehehehehehehehe**

**Oh, and I realized something today that made me sad... It's been a year since I've started this series, and I've written around forty five chapters or so, each chapter 500 words at best.**

**Then I go and look at other people's amazing works and I realize something. Terminal Decay, which I have been talking a lot about because it is sooo good, is a thousand and two chapters. The sequel is two hundred chapters.**

**Terminal Decay was written in two years. Five hundred chapters in a year. Around about three thousand words per chapter. **

**Gah... How am I suppose to write a novel when I can't even finish a fic?**

**(Oh, said beginning of novel, chapter one, is over on fictionpress. Same user name, kaybet, and it is called Stretch Your Wings. I'd love a review, but you don't have to, if you don't want to.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So! Good news bad news thing... Not really bad news, as I have found away around it. Anyway! As you can see, I got a laptop for graduation! Not from my parents, however, but from my grandma! And it really means a lot to me as she can barely afford to feed her dogs, so everyone, I want you to give a big thank you to Crazy Pat!**

**Okay, bad news, well, two things... Well, multiple things... Firstly, I'm just using word pad, so no word count. But I'm going to try to make the news chapters as long as I can. Secondly, there's a problem when I copy and paste what I've written, so I'm just going to upload the whole document. Last thing! I got a job! Woo hoo! But this job is making donuts... 4 in the morning. I might just become completely nocturnal so I can work and write without falling asleep. I sleep a lot, but I think I can work this out, especially for nine dollars an hour. **

**That's it for now, I think.**

**I don't know yet if this villians are oc yet or not. Let me give a think about it.**

_The Ponds_

Rory jumped slightly as the door seperated from the wall and swung open, revealing three humanoids, wearing similar clothes to them.

The Doctor stood up and looked at them. "I am the Doctor." He said loudly. "Where am I? Who are you and what do you want with me and my friends?"

None of them spoke, the leader in front looked at the two. Continuing with silence, they started going towards Rory and the Doctor.

Both of them took a step back, shielding Amy from them. The two humanoids, one with blonde hair that Rory decided to name 'Blondie' for convience sake and the other, 'Brunette', turned to look at the leader, who had hair the color of Rory's own hair.

"How did you know it wasn't real?" The leader asked in slightly static, mechanically English that had a sort of an echo. His words didn't match the movement his mouth made either, so Rory guessed he was using some kind of translator.

It seemed the Doctor had guessed the same thing too. "Don't bother with translators, we can understand you without them, and frankly you're giving me a headache."

The leader looked at the Doctor for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, white plastic box with a few buttons on it. He pressed a button clearly, looking at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow, before putting it away.

"I'll ask again, how did you know that it wasn't real?" He asked, his voice lacking an echo and static, but still having a mechanically edge to it.

"Because it didn't make any sense." The Doctor said calmly. "It went from one place to another, like a badly-written fanfiction."

"Fan what?" Amy asked from behind them.

"And how would you realise that something like that wouldn't make sense? Our lifes don't really make sense anyway!" Rory pointed out.

"Yes, I know Rory, but maybe if you had been paying attention in that dream, you would have realised that it made a lot less sense then our real lifes." He replied, glancing over at Rory. "Besides, that's not really the point right now, we can discuse this later." He said with a slight hiss.

Rory was slightly taken back at the Doctor's words. "All right then..." He said.

The Doctor looked back at the leader and his two men. "I'll ask _you_ once more. What do you want with me and my friends?" He asked with a dark undertone.

The leader paused before answering. Rory noticed that before he did, the two others pulled out sharp needles filled with a dark purple liquid from there pockets. "We don't want anything to do with you, well, your friends."

The two men advanced a step and both the Doctor and Rory stepped back.

"We only want you, Doctor, but you weren't being very cooperative, the first time."

"What do you mean the first time? I don't remember ever even seeing you before, or your species." The Doctor said, tilting his head.

"Nor shall you. Knock them out." The leader said, and the two men advanced on them. Quicker than Rory could react, 'Blondie' had grabbed Rory by the scuff of his neck and was forcing him down. Rory tried to fight him off, but by the way the man was holding him, he couldn't reach him very well and he had to be submissive.

The last thing Rory saw before the man jabbed him with the needle and the numbing drugs made his way through his system, was the Doctor fighting off the brunette, trying to keep him away from Amy.

_The Doctor_

"Get away from her!" The Doctor yelled as he struggled in the arms of the blonde humaniod. Either their species was stronger than Time Lords, or something was very wrong. He watched in vain as they dragged Rory and Amy away, limp and unresponsive.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Doctor/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Bring them back here!" The Doctor said as he struggled against the strong humanoid. The leader, after watching Rory and Amy being dragged out, turned back to the Doctor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, don't worry. They won't be harmed." He said calmly and even toned. "You won't remember them soon anyway."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You're going to regret this." The Doctor said calmly, voice low and deep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Put him back in the machine." The leader said, keeping his eyes on the Doctor as two more humanoids came from behind him and grabbed him by his arms, pulling him backwards to the upright tables that he and the Ponds were previously attached to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He watched, still struggling, as they hooked him back into the machine and he passed out as drugs were pumped into his veins./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emThe Ponds/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Throw them in there." One of the white cladded men said when they reached a door, barely even sticking out from the white, blank, corridoor that they were in. One of the humaniods pressed their hands against the wall and the door hissed open, revealing an equally blank small room, which looked like a storage closet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They pushed the Ponds in and closed the door, leaving the two alone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't have much of a sense of decoration, do they?" Rory said, looking at the wall, then to Amy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She looked back at him, with a stern face and tried her best not to laugh. But she cracked up and started giggling loudly, the sound bouncing off the blank white walls. Eventualy her laughter subsided and she looked back at Rory./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How are we suppose to get out of here?" Amy asked him, glancing at the door. "We can't get out, and we don't have anything on us."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know." Rory admitted. "I guess we just wait here, for now..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wait until what?" She asked. "Until they come back, until the Doctor gets hurt more? Or they kill him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Whatever they're doing, I don't think they're trying to kill the Doctor. Otherwise they would have done it already, they wouldn't had bothered with all that dream stuff."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah I guess... But that doesn't mean that they aren't going to kill him in the long run... Who are 'they', anyway? I don't think they're exactly human, but they don't look like aliens."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Neither does the Doctor." Rory pointed out as he slid down the wall opposite the door. "And they don't look too human... Just a little off. It's... weird."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I guess..." Amy said, joining him on the floor. "And did you hear their voices? They sounded weird too."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""They sounded like those voices that you hear off of cell phones, like Siri... But better. Do you think they might be robots?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Robotic aliens?" Amy asked. "Well that's a first." She scoffed after a second's thought. "No, not really. Not a first. Not even the first humaniod robotic alien."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah... I guess that one shape-shifting minituraztion-ray with tiny people inside it counted." Rory said and Amy giggled again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Too bad we don't have that right now..." She said./p 


End file.
